Ofrenda
by Nicolaaa
Summary: Pequeños detalles, grandes historias. Tercer lugar en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer:** Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío. Este fic participa en el Reto "El Origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". _  
_

* * *

_10 de diciembre de 1990, Lahinch, Irlanda_

–¿Recuérdame, otra vez, por qué estamos acá?

–Porque es una linda noche para salir y conocer a los lugareños.

–Ric, tú ya conoces a los lugareños. Tú eres un lugareño.

–Detalles. Para que tú conozcas lugareños entonces, Bill. Vive un poco, relájate.

Bill Weasley había tardado una eternidad en darse por vencido y finalmente acceder a la petición de su amigo.

Salir a un bar _muggle_.

Salir a un bar _muggle_ en la mitad de un pequeño pueblo al oeste de Irlanda en el que Bill nunca en su vida había estado.

Aunque "eternidad", en lo que se refería a Alaric Campbell proponiendo planes y a Bill rechazándolos, era algo así como 15 minutos. Generalmente tardaba menos de un minuto en convencer al pelirrojo de cualquier estupidez que estuviese planeando.

Ric era capaz de proponerle a una monja que abandonara los hábitos y, en menos de diez minutos, la monja en cuestión estaría en ropa interior bailando en un bar de strippers.

"_Alaric tiene el don de la palabra"_.

O al menos eso decía la gente. Bill, por su parte, aun intentaba probar su teoría de que el muy infeliz usaba la maldición _Imperius_ cuando nadie lo estaba mirando.

Bill siguió a su amigo, sin tener idea de cuál era el lugar de destino. Hacía más frío del que esperaba y nubes vaporosas acompañaban cada una de sus respiraciones, mientras sus pasos resonaban en el asfalto húmedo de la calle.

La lluvia era algo normal en esa época del año; pero, por suerte, el cielo se había despejado un poco. Aunque Bill sospechaba que ni un diluvio podría haberse puesto entre Alaric y sus planes.

La calle, cuyo nombre Bill había olvidado por completo, rebosaba vida. Personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, música fuerte sonando y que iba variando de estilo a medida que pasaban frente a diferentes lugares. Gente gritando y riéndose, algunos más borrachos que otros.

Había que amar el espíritu de la gente irlandesa.

–Y acá estamos. – dijo Alaric, sacando a Bill de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para evitar que el pelirrojo diera contra la espalda de su amigo.

Estaban frente a un local casi al fondo de la calle por la que habían estado caminando. "Black Horse", rezaba un gran cartel luminoso instalado sobre una única puerta doble.

Había una pequeña fila de gente y Bill se sintió de pronto sobrevestido para la ocasión. Podía entender que la vanidad tenía su encanto, pero vestidos y faldas cortas no eran para nada compatibles con la vida en diciembre. Al menos no en Irlanda. Ni en ningún otro país del hemisferio norte.

Bill dio un último y rápido vistazo a un par de piernas desnudas pertenecientes a una chica con un vestido particularmente corto, antes de girarse a mirar a Alaric con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

–Antes de que preguntes, _otra vez_, por qué estamos acá –dijo Alaric, adelantándose a Bill –enumeraré algunas razones por las que nuestra presencia en este lugar es absolutamente esencial. –Bill hizo rodar los ojos, pero esperó pacientemente a que Alaric terminara la pausa que, claramente, había hecho para darle un aire de dramatismo a sus palabras. – Primero, mi querido Weasley, te negaste a pasar tu cumpleaños conmigo y preferiste quedarte en casa y tener una aburrida cena en familia. Es decir, tu cuerpo pide y necesita una fiesta. Segundo –continuó rápidamente cuando vio que Bill quería interrumpir. Había querido pasar su cumpleaños con su familia porque no sabía cuándo los volvería a ver. Egipto quedaba un poco lejos de La Madriguera. –, las chicas están buenísimas.

Con cada razón que enumeraba, Alaric alzaba un dedo en el aire y Bill estaba seguro de que si tuviese un par de manos extra, aun lograría idear una razón para cada dedo.

–Tercero, llevas siglos sin acercarte a más de un metro de una chica. Necesitas un poco de acción. –sentenció Alaric con tono de reprimenda.

–Oh, vamos –dijo Bill sintiéndose levemente ofendido –no necesito que…

–Lo que necesitas, mi amigo, es la lengua de una linda chica en las profundidades de tu garganta.

_Don de la palabra, sí claro._

–Cuarto…

–Oh, ya cállate Ric y entremos de una vez.

* * *

El ambiente era completa y absolutamente diferente.

El aire era espeso y Bill estaba seguro de que el humo de cigarrillo se quedaría por siempre impregnado en su chaqueta de cuero de dragón. Chaqueta que tuvo que sacarse apenas dio dos pasos dentro, porque la temperatura había subido por lo menos unos 20 grados.

Alaric había hecho lo mismo a su lado, mirando con entusiasmo el interior del local repleto de gente. Al comienzo no sabía qué encontraría adentro, porque Alaric insistía en que fuera una sorpresa, pero con un poco de persuasión, Bill descubrió algunos datos interesantes.

Entendiendo "persuasión" como Bill amenazando a su amigo, jurando que lo apuntaría con su varita y gritaría _Tarantallegra_, justo cuando estuviese bailando con la chica más espectacularmente guapa del lugar.

Alaric había soltado información como alumno de primer año frente a la furia de la profesora McGonagall y le había contado que el Black Horse era un lugar nuevo en el sector, que había ganado fama rápidamente, sobre todo entre las mujeres y los extranjeros. Que hasta cerca de las once de la noche era un lugar tranquilo, con un bar, varias mesitas y una máquina en la que los _muggles_ metían monedas para elegir canciones. Después de esa hora el lugar se transformaba por completo.

Bill miró a su amigo y supo que, probablemente, no lo vería mucho esa noche. No tenía ningún gusto especial por los hombres, pero había que admitir que Alaric no tendría absolutamente ningún problema para encontrar alguien con quien entretenerse esa noche. Su cabello rubio oscuro, desordenado y rozando sus hombros, sumado a sus ojos verde-amarillos y su sonrisa matadora…bueno, le daba cinco minutos.

O uno, pensó Bill cuando Alaric lo tomó del hombro, murmurando palabras que se perdieron entre la música, con la vista fija en otro lado. Bill siguió la dirección de su mirada, ya sabiendo lo que encontraría.

_Voillà._

Ahí estaba una despampanante rubia, con más maquillaje que ropa, pero que de todas formas se veía muy atractiva.

Bill se alejó de su amigo, sonriendo, en dirección a la barra. Pidió un whisky con hielo, que no era ni la mitad de bueno que el Whisky de Fuego, pero que no estaba tan mal.

Murmurando un rápido "gracias", tomó su vaso y se giró hacia la gente, apoyando la espalda en la larga tarima que hacía de bar, con su chaqueta sobre un hombro.

Pese al aire casi irrespirable, al que ya se había acostumbrado un poco, y a la alta temperatura, el lugar tenía…algo. La música fuerte, retumbando en lo profundo de su pecho, lo tenía en un estado de alerta, ansioso, en busca de algo.

¿En busca de qué? Ni idea, pero la sensación era adictiva. Se sentía emocionado y listo para saltar sobre lo que fuera que fuera a suceder.

Los _muggles_ tenían su propia magia, quién lo diría.

Llevó su vaso a los labios, escaneando la habitación. El lugar estaba oscuro, lo que hacía difícil ver las caras de la gente, pero los flashes de luz que de vez en cuando aparecían, iluminaban los cientos de cuerpos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Los ojos de Bill se detuvieron en una figura, que aparecía y desaparecía en la oscuridad. Un cambio en la iluminación permitió que, ante sus atentos ojos, la figura se transformara en una chica. Y no una cualquiera.

Una que hizo que su corazón amenazara con escaparse de su pecho.

Y su estúpido corazón podía irse todo lo lejos que quisiera, Bill no pensaba mover sus ojos.

Bueno sí, movería sus ojos, de abajo a arriba siguiendo la figura de la mujer.

Llevaba unos botines negros y bajos, y unos jeans blancos y ajustados, que la envolvían como una segunda piel hasta terminar sobre sus caderas, amplias y sexys. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga color vino, que se aferraba a sus pechos para luego caer y flotar a su alrededor y que era más corta adelante que atrás, dejando entrever un milímetro de su abdomen y que, además, era lo suficientemente amplia en el cuello como para que uno de sus esbeltos hombros escapara, dejando a la vista una tirita de tela que Bill suponía, era de su sujetador.

La vista de Bill subió hacia la cara de la chica, donde lo esperaban unos gruesos y bien definidos labios pintados de rojo que pedían a gritos ser besados, una nariz levemente respingona y unos enormes ojos devolviéndole la mirada.

Bill no rompió la conexión visual entre ellos durante un minuto, antes de echar un vistazo al resto de ella. Su cabello era oscuro y brillaba con los flashes de luz que los rodeaban a ambos, y era tan ondulado que en otra persona se habría visto desordenado y enmarañado. En ella se veía salvaje y sexy como el infierno.

Antes de que Bill pudiese mover un dedo, la chica en cuestión ya caminaba hacia él, con paso seguro. Los ojos del pelirrojo se perdieron durante un segundo en el balanceo de sus caderas.

_Oh, dulce Merlín._

Bill vio como los ojos de la chica lo recorrían de arriba abajo, tal como él había hecho unos segundos antes. Notó también como los ojos femeninos se detenían un segundo extra en sus piernas, sus brazos desnudos, en su pecho cubierto por una camiseta simple y negra, en su cabello (que él sabía que incluso en la oscuridad se veía rojo) y en su arete de argolla, para hacer una parada final en sus ojos.

Color desconocido y azul se encontraron y Bill, sin abandonar los ojos de la chica, llevó nuevamente su vaso de whisky hacia su boca.

Cuando la chica llegó a su lado, Bill notó que era más baja de lo que se veía de lejos, pero no tanto como para que les fuera difícil seguir mirándose a los ojos.

Notó también que sus ojos, hasta ese entonces de un misterioso color oscuro, eran de un hermoso color café verdoso.

La chica alzó una mano con uñas pintadas del mismo tono que sus labios y tomo a Bill del hombro, tirando de él un poco y dejando en claro su intención de decirle algo al oído. Bill se inclinó hacia ella y cuando un "hola" fue dicho cerca de su oído, con una voz clara y dulce, un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta la punta de su largo cabello rojo que esa noche llevaba amarrado.

En ese momento, Bill decidió que se encargaría personalmente de construirle un monumento a Alaric, para agradecerle por traerlo a un bar _muggle_.

Bill se enderezó y dejó que la chica leyera en sus ojos azules su propio "hola", mientras le sonreía encantado.

La chica parecía tener más o menos su misma edad, quizás un año menos, y era, probablemente, uno de los seres más hermosos que pisaban la tierra. Maldita fuera su suerte, si la chica hubiese sido bruja habrían coincidido antes y él le habría dado una verdadera utilidad a sus tiempos libres. Y a los pequeños cubículos llenos de escobas del séptimo piso en Hogwarts.

La chica volvió a alzar una mano, pero esta vez lo hizo para arrancar el vaso de whisky de las manos de Bill, haciendo desaparecer su contenido en menos de un segundo y dejando en su lugar sólo pequeños hielos.

Bill alzó una ceja hacia ella, con su mano (ahora vacía) aun en el aire.

–Muchas gracias –le dijo devolviéndole el vaso, su voz llena de risa. Su acento era extraño, pero Bill no lograba identificarlo –lo tomaré como una ofrenda de tu parte.

–No es una ofrenda si me lo quitas sin que te lo ofrezca primero –le respondió Bill, intentando mantenerse serio.

–Es una ofrenda si te lo quito y sonríes después. –le contestó, sonriéndole otra vez.

Y, sorpresa, Bill devolvió con gusto esa sonrisa. Ofrenda, entonces.

–Soy Bill –le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica, dejando sobre la barra su vaso con hielo, y ofreciéndole luego esa misma mano. Por suerte la música había cambiado hacia algo con bajos menos marcados, haciendo que fuera más fácil una conversación.

–Y yo soy Abby –le dijo la chica, tomando su mano.

La mano de Abby era suave y fría, y se sentía pequeña en las de Bill, quien sintió casi una irrefrenable necesidad de envolver sus manos con las propias, para calentarlas.

En vez de eso, cambió su agarre y la sostuvo por los dedos, acercando el dorso de su pequeña mano a sus labios, dejando un suave beso en su piel.

Los ojos de Abby se iluminaron sin que hiciese falta ningún flash de luz.

Abby no soltó su mano y tiró de él hasta que la espalda de Bill se separó de la barra, donde se había mantenido apoyado todo ese tiempo.

–¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –le preguntó Abby.

Oh, Bill quería hacer algo más que bailar, pero eso no se lo diría. Aún.

–¿Quieres que guarde tu chaqueta? –preguntó una voz a la espalda de Bill.

Bill se giró y encontró al barman mirándolo con una sonrisa condescendiente en la cara. Pese a lo extraño de sus palabras, Bill no encontró nada raro, ni en su voz ni en la mirada del hombre. Quizás quería hacerle un favor. De hombre a hombre.

_Ve y "baila" tranquilo con esa diosa._

Bill no quería hacer esperar a Abby, así que se decidió rápidamente, entregando la chaqueta al hombre. Si quería robársela, podía hacerlo. Ya lo solucionaría luego. Después de todo, bastaba con gritar _Accio_.

Una vez la chaqueta pasó de manos, Abby lo llevó hacia la multitud que ya bailaba, abriéndose paso en el mar de gente.

Cuando Abby se detuvo, al parecer satisfecha con el lugar que había encontrado para los dos, fue el turno de Bill de tirar de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo, manteniendo el agarre en su mano y colocando la otra en su cintura.

Abby, por su parte, llevó su mano libre al pecho de Bill, moviéndola lentamente hacia uno de sus costados, hasta posarla sobre su espalda. Dos segundos después, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus suaves pechos rozando levemente el de Bill y volviéndolo absolutamente loco con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Bill comenzó a moverse también, no al ritmo de la música, sino al ritmo de ella.

Abby se alejó un poco y Bill extrañó de inmediato su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las manos de la chica subieron hasta su pecho, para luego bajar lentamente, haciendo que Bill deseara con toda su fuerza que entre sus manos y su propia piel no estuviese la maldita camiseta.

Las pequeñas manos de Abby llegaron hasta el final de su camiseta, donde comenzó a jugar con la cintura de sus pantalones, logrando que el corazón de Bill se volviera loco y que toda coordinación abandonara su cuerpo, haciendo imposible que siguiera moviéndose.

Abby por su parte, aún se balanceaba hábilmente, marcando cada golpe de la música con un movimiento de sus caderas y, para desmayo de Bill, sus manos siguieron bajando, firmes, recorriendo sus muslos.

_Oh, Merlín, oh Merlín, ohMerlínohMerlínohMerlín…_

Bill vio como Abby bajaba la vista hacia sus manos, que estaban sobre sus pantalones, para luego alzar nuevamente la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara. Bill supo, por el brillo que ahora había en sus ojos, que la chica debió notar _algo_ más. Aunque Bill, lejos de sentir vergüenza, le sonrió porque, qué diablos, nadie lo podía culpar. Abby era dolorosamente guapa y sexy, y Bill la deseaba.

Bill utilizó una mano para tomar el grueso cabello de Abby y alejarlo de su cuello, colocando su cara junto a la suya.

–¿Encontraste algo que te guste, Abby? –preguntó Bill con voz ronca, hablándole al oído y jugueteando con un arete de colmillo que colgaba del lóbulo de la oreja de Abby. Entre tanto cabello, no lo había notado antes.

–Oh sí –respondió Abby en un susurro, también aprovechando que Bill había bajado la cabeza para decirlo cerca de su oído. –¿De cuántos centímetros es, Bill?

_Whoa…_

Bill casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharla decir eso. Por Dios.

Abby se alejó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, claramente intentando contenerla risa. Sus lindos ojos se arrugaban en las comisuras y una enorme sonrisa se abría paso en su cara.

–¿Y qué tiene adentro, Bill? –continuó Abby –¿Fibra de corazón de dragón? ¿La pluma de un fénix o pelo de unicornio?

Bill se quedó unos segundos plantado ahí con cara de "qué demonios", antes de entender a qué se refería. Su varita. La mano de Abby se movía sobre su varita, que estaba metida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y que se notaba a través de la tela.

Ahora Abby se reía abiertamente de él y Bill le sonrió, prometiendo venganza con los ojos. Abby le devolvió la sonrisa durante un segundo, antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Oh, la pequeñaja no se iba a escapar.

Bill caminó dando empujones, en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido la chica. Salió de la multitud de gente y se detuvo, buscando con la mirada unos jeans blancos, que era lo que más resaltaba de la vestimenta de Abby.

Se arrepintió de haber buscado sus jeans cuando la encontró inclinada sobre la barra, pidiendo un trago y entregándole una vista privilegiada de su trasero.

En nombre de todo lo mágico, la chica iba a matarlo.

Bill se acercó y apoyó un brazo en la barra, girándose hacia ella.

–Mojito de manzana –dijo el hombre detrás de la barra, colocando el trago frente a la chica, quien murmuró un pequeño "gracias" antes de girarse hacia Bill, mientras llevaba su recién adquirido vaso a los labios.

Abby no se veía para nada sorprendida de verlo, como si hubiese sabido desde el comienzo que iba a seguirla.

–No recuerdo haberte visto en Hogwarts –le dijo Bill, mirando de reojo al barman, que ahora estaba limpiando vasos, demasiado ocupado para escucharlos.

–Fui a una escuela en Estados Unidos, pero no se me permite mencionar su nombre –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Créeme Bill, su hubiese estado en la misma escuela que tú, habrías sido el primero en enterarte.

El tono ronco que adquirió su voz, dejando de lado el tono lleno de risa con el que había hablado antes, hizo que el pulso de Bill se acelerara nuevamente. Bill, que estaba extrañando la sensación del cuerpo de Abby contra el suyo, se acercó a ella, obligándola a echar la cabeza atrás si quería seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Bill puso una mano sobre el hombro de Abby que quedaba desnudo, jugando con la tira de tela negra de su sujetador, mientras Abby jugaba a su vez con la orilla de su camiseta. Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia y Bill pocas veces había deseado algo con tantas fuerzas, como deseaba en ese momento besar a la chica que tenía en frente.

Cuando Abby desvió la mirada, bajándola hacia sus labios, Bill perdió la batalla que estaba teniendo con él mismo y eliminó en dos nanosegundos la distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los suyos y Bill acarició con la lengua su deliciosamente relleno labio inferior, pidiendo, rogando permiso para poder profundizar el beso.

Bill hizo una breve oración mental de agradecimiento a sus antepasados, a Merlín y a todos los dioses del mundo, cuando Abby separó sus labios y Bill pudo perderse en las profundidades de su boca.

Abby sabía dulce, a mojito de manzana y a paraíso.

Fue un beso largo, lento y caliente como el infierno, que llenó la cabeza de Bill con ideas y promesas no hechas.

La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la alzó en el aire hasta ubicarla sobre uno de los taburetes junto al bar, no separando en ningún momento su boca de la de ella.

Una vez sentada sobre el taburete, Abby abrió las piernas y rodeó con ellas a Bill, anclándolo en el lugar, mientras Bill pasaba los brazos por sobre los hombros de la chica, para apoyarse en el borde de la barra.

Si alguien (es decir, el barman) los estaba mirando, a Bill le importaba un carajo.

Abby terminó el beso y Bill aprovecho de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones. Por un momento había olvidado que los humanos hacían algo conocido como respirar, que consistía, básicamente, en cortar los besos antes de morir ahogados.

Abby mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con expresión serena y Bill aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla detenidamente. Era preciosa. No llevaba mucho maquillaje y eso le gustaba. ¿Y en qué estaba pensando cuando pensó que su nariz era respingona? Era una nariz hermosa. La más hermosa de todas las narices.

Sin poder resistirse, agachó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño y breve beso sobre su nariz.

Abby reaccionó abriendo los ojos y regalándole una hermosa y gigantesca sonrisa.

Mientras Bill no podía hacer más que quedarse mirando como idiota, Abby tomó las riendas del asunto y, llevando una mano hacia la parte trasera del cuello de Bill, bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y, segundos después, sus lenguas también.

Bill gruñó cuando Abby tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y tiró un poco, al mismo tiempo que quitaba el cordón que había utilizado para amarrarse el pelo, haciendo que quedaran ocultos tras una cortina de cabello rojo.

Bill la deseaba. Más de lo que había deseado nunca a nadie. Y se encontró considerando dónde podía llevarla, donde pudiesen estar más tranquilos. Y solos.

Oh, por Merlín, la quería ahora, y era absolutamente imposible que Abby no lo hubiese notado. No con el poco espacio que había entre ellos.

Y el hecho de que Abby no se hubiese alejado, sino que al contrario, utilizara las piernas para mantener a Bill exactamente donde estaba, lo llenaba de ilusiones. Maldición, la quería ahora.

Abby terminó nuevamente el beso, pero mantuvo las manos sobre su cuello y lo miró con expresión seria y ojos oscurecidos. Ella también lo deseaba, entendió Bill. Y él no podría estar más feliz de saberlo.

–¿En qué casa estabas en Hogwarts, Bill? –preguntó Abby en un susurro.

–Gryffindor. –respondió Bill, sin importarle para qué quería saberlo. Que le preguntara lo que quisiera, él encontraría respuestas para ella.

–Ah…valiente y noble. –dijo Abby, regalándole esa pequeña sonrisa coqueta que volvía loco a Bill.

Valiente sí, pero Bill no se sentía particularmente noble en ese momento.

Antes de que pudiese echar a andar nuevamente a su cerebro y encontrar algo que responderle, Abby lo empujó por los hombros y se bajó del taburete.

–Consigue tu chaqueta, Gryffindor, te espero afuera. –dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y despareciendo en dirección a la salida, antes de que Bill pudiese protestar.

Quería que se fueran a otro lado.

¿Quería él seguirla?

Oh, demonios sí.

La seguiría hasta el último confín de Irlanda si podía conseguir otro beso. Y si luego, de alguna forma, terminaban desnudos sobre una cama (o cualquier otra superficie), él apoyaba la idea con entusiasmo.

Pese a la opinión de Alaric, él no era un forastero en lo que a chicas se refería. Había tenido un par de novias en Hogwarts y una que otra no-novia también. No era virgen, pero tampoco era de encuentros-de-una-noche.

Pero con Abby, no se sentía como algo malo o sucio. Se sentía maravilloso y salvaje.

Vive un poco, había dicho Alaric.

Y por primera vez, algo digno de ser escuchado había salido de la boca de su amigo.

Rápidamente recuperó la chaqueta y agradeció al hombre de la barra, antes de salir en busca de Abby.

La encontró apenas salió, parada al lado de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y viéndose absolutamente hermosa. Y congelada.

Abby no se había dado cuenta de que estaban a dos metros de distancia y Bill, sin decir palabra, se acercó a ella y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Abby se giró sobresaltada sujetando la chaqueta con las manos y al verlo sonrió, viéndose repentinamente tímida.

Bill la rodeó con los brazos, queriendo darle calor y tranquilidad, y percibió el dulce aroma de su cabello que no había sentido antes, entre tanto humo de cigarro. Violeta.

Olía a violetas. Al diablo con Egipto y sus momias, se iba a dedicar a estudiar los diferentes aromas florales que podía adquirir el cabello de esa mujer.

Bill abrió la boca con intención de preguntarle a dónde quería ir. Podrían ir al departamento de Alaric, colgaría una corbata en la puerta, así él sabría que no debía interrumpir y…

Antes de alcanzar a planear nada más, tuvo que cerrar firmemente la boca para evitar vomitar sobre Abby. La sensación desagradable de estar siendo aplastado y estirado a la vez le dijo, un segundo después, que no era culpa del único whisky que se había tomado, sino de Abby, que había decidido aparecerse, Merlín sabía dónde.

–Una advertencia habría sido maravillosa –dijo Bill con voz ahogada, aún abrazado a Abby.

La risa de la chica lo hizo reírse también.

–Lo lamento, ¿me perdonas? ¿Está entre las muchas cualidades de un Gryffindor perdonar de todo corazón cuand…?

Bill no la dejó continuar.

En vez de eso la besó, rodeando su delicada cara con las manos. Bebiendo de ella. Queriendo consumirla. Queriendo consumirse.

Abby se agarró de él como si su vida dependiera de ello y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y más pasión de la que Bill se sentía capaz de resistir. Quizás sí se muriera en los brazos de Abby después de todo, pero moriría con una sonrisa en la cara. Y, con un poco de suerte, desnudo.

Las manos de Abby se abrieron paso entre su cabello y Bill que tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Por su parte, Abby no se reprimía para nada y estaba haciendo unos ruiditos que estaban volviéndolo loco.

La quería _ahora._

Abby, al parecer percibiendo hacia dónde se dirigía su línea de pensamientos, comenzó a retroceder, sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Bill vio de reojo que estaban en un edificio, aunque dónde, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Le importaba poco, de todas formas.

Abby se separó de él y se giró, sacando de algún lado un juego de llaves. Estaban frente a una puerta, notó Bill con desinterés.

No teniendo ganas de tenerla lejos de él ni un segundo, la volvió a rodear con los brazos, su pecho quedando pegado a la espalda de Abby, quien se quedó inmóvil en la mitad de su misión de abrir la puerta, mientras Bill depositaba pequeños y livianos besos en su sien, su mejilla, en el espacio detrás de su oreja, su cuello y luego de vuelta hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

–La puerta, Abby. –le recordó Bill a la chica, que ahora parecía tener problemas para respirar.

Bill no hizo comentario al respecto, porque él también estaba teniendo problemas para meter aire a los pulmones.

Un minuto después, Abby logró abrir la puerta y se alejó de Bill unos metros.

Bill cerró tras él la puerta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Abby no hizo ademán de prender ninguna luz, pero los ojos de Bill comenzaban rápidamente a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Podía ver sus ojos, llenos de palabras sin decir. Llenos de promesas dulces. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver.

Abby, como queriendo decirle lo equivocado que estaba, alzó su camiseta y se la sacó por sobre la cabeza, tirándola lejos.

Oh, ahora sí necesitaba ver más, pensó Bill, comiéndosela con los ojos. Ya había sentido con las manos las curvas que escondía la camiseta que había estado usando Abby, pero verlas…era muy distinto.

Sus pechos, que Bill estaba seguro habían sido creados pensando en el tamaño de sus manos, estaban cubiertos con un delicado encaje negro. Delicado y odioso. Bill quería al maldito encaje lejos de sus pechos. Lejos, lejos. En el piso, al otro lado de la habitación, si era posible.

Abby, esperó con paciencia que los ojos de Bill subieran nuevamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, antes de patear lejos sus botas, sonreírle, quitarse los jeans, darse la vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad.

Bill, la siguió y antes de llegar a la puerta por la que Abby había entrado, ya estaba casi desnudo, sus pantalones y camiseta en alguna parte de la habitación que ahora tenía a sus espaldas.

Abby estaba sobre una cama, sentada, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho y recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Bill, sin poder contenerse más, se sentó a su lado en la cama, y acercándola, la besó profunda y lentamente, queriendo traer de vuelta a la Abby que le había saltado encima en el bar. No la quería tímida. No tenía nada por lo que sentirse tímida. Era una diosa.

Utilizando sus manos y boca, Bill se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre los brazos, buscando tocar cada espacio de suave piel, cada curva, cada peca, cada pequeño lunar que descubría mientras se abría paso en ella.

Abby tardó sólo unos segundos en responder con la misma avidez con la que él se estaba entregando a ella y, entre suaves gemidos y gritos ahogados, la mente de Bill se perdió por completo en un nubarrón de espeso deseo.

* * *

Bill despertó sintiéndose particularmente sereno. Descansaba sobre su abdomen, con un brazo bajo la almohada y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba que, por primera vez en meses, se encontró despertando tranquilo, en vez de sobresaltado por los gritos que eran habituales en su casa.

Raro.

Abrió los ojos y lo que encontró no se parecía en nada a ninguno de sus bulliciosos hermanos. En vez de eso, encontró a Abby, durmiendo en una posición similar a la que tenía Bill en ese momento.

Se le veía tranquila, sus pestañas formando sombras sobre sus mejillas, su boca levemente abierta y completamente desnuda.

Una sábana blanca la cubría desde la curva donde terminaba su espalda, hacia abajo. Pero Bill no necesitaba verla, sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de Abby, completamente desnuda, asaltara su mente. Y su tranquilidad.

Bill miró su reloj de pulsera y soltó un largo juramento en voz baja. Ric iba a matarlo. Se suponía que debían salir en una hora hacia Egipto y él todavía estaba desnudo. En la cama.

En la cama de Abby.

No queriendo molestarla, se levantó, recuperó su ropa y se vistió lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Se dio un par de vueltas dentro de la habitación de Abby y luego la cubrió con la sábana, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Se concedió un par de minutos para memorizarla y luego salió a la fría calle, apareciéndose afuera del edificio donde vivía Alaric.

Metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, Bill tomó entre sus dedos el arete de colmillo de Abby.

Sonriendo, se quitó de la oreja el arete de argolla que tenía y lo reemplazó por el de colmillo, pensando en la chica de cabello salvaje que en unas horas despertaría para encontrar el otro arete sobre una pequeña nota, en la mesita junto a la cama.

"_Es una ofrenda si te lo quito y sonríes después, Abby"._

* * *

**Y bueno. Después de darme de cabezazos contra la pared en busca de una idea para este reto, llegué a Bill y su arete de colmillo. Me agrada Fleur y todo, pero me gustó escribir a Bill en sus años de juventud. Sexy y alocado.  
Espero que les haya gustado (:  
Suerte a todos en el reto!**


End file.
